


swimmin' in a glass half-empty

by warmcuppatea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Hair Braiding, Harry in Panties, Harry is Louis' princess, M/M, Pretty Harry, Sexual Content, Signs of Depression, Soft Harry, TFiOS, body massages, louis being generally sweet and not a menice, minor rope bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmcuppatea/pseuds/warmcuppatea
Summary: It wasn't long into their relationship that Louis realized three things about Harry:One, being that Harry was a perfect partner and companion.Two, Harry loved pretty things.And three, Harry loved pretty things because he didn’t quite find himself to be one of them.-----or, harry just wants to feel pretty and happy, and louis has a good idea of how to help with that.





	swimmin' in a glass half-empty

It wasn't long into their relationship that Louis realized three things about Harry:

One, being that Harry was a perfect partner and companion. It seemed like there was never a dull moment between them, and even the monotonous, everyday moments were exciting. Harry had this way of making something like brushing their teeth together in the morning give Louis the feeling that 10,000 butterflies were swimming around in his belly, just by the way Harry would wink at him in the mirror, making exaggerated funny faces around his toothbrush. They would lay in bed, and Harry would draw constellations in the freckles on Louis’ back with his finger, urging Louis to stay still until his masterpiece was complete. And he’d look at Louis like he was the whole entire Milky Way, and Louis would feel like he couldn’t breathe in the best way possible. Even the smallest things became so  _ Harry _ that the most boring moments in life seemed so exciting and wonderful.

Two, Harry loved pretty things. Sparkly blouses, flashy rings, a perfectly decorated cookie in a bakery display, or even a bouquet of flowers. It didn’t take much to draw Harry’s attention and to win his heart, in that respect. It took Louis awhile to fully realize, but even if he was shitty at making breakfast, if he put a few flowers that he’d hand-picked outside their cottage on the tray, Harry would smile like he’d been told he won the lottery. (In fact, he told Louis that he  _ did _ feel like he won the lottery, finding someone who knew how to love him right and indulge his love language. And Louis didn’t think he could get a better compliment than that, really.) He loved braiding Louis’ sister's hair, delicate cards in foreign stationary shops, and lace details that would draw just enough attention. Though he’d hidden it for a long while, it was the really simple, pretty things that made Harry feel loved.

And three, Harry loved pretty things because he didn’t quite find himself to be one of them. Louis could spend hours kissing up and down his body, having memorized every single freckle and tattoo long ago, mumbling the ways Harry was beautiful, pretty, and so perfect for him. He’d french braid Harry’s hair on lazy nights inside, loving the way he’d try to stop the moans from escaping his mouth as Louis tugged his hair into two neat braids, and the fuzzy feeling he’d get as he ran his fingers over them. He’d watch Harry get up in the morning, a robe (that was a hair too small for him, showing more leg than should be legal, which Louis  _ loved _ ) wrapped around his torso. He’d carefully pick the mug he’d use that morning for his tea, before artfully setting everything up: the teabag, spoon, a few sugar cubes, and his perfect mug. And Louis had always found it to be so sickeningly sweet and so  _ Harry _ … Until Harry explained one night, barely audible over his tears that he had to start his morning like that, because maybe if it started off with him drinking something so pretty, he might become a little pretty, also. 

It had been a lot for Louis to come to terms with, really. Because Harry had made his life complete, filled the spaces that he hadn’t realized were empty before him. And if he was being honest, it stung a bit that even as Louis gave him all the loving he had, that Harry still didn’t feel pretty, or beautiful, or even just worthy of love and affection. But he’d picked up some tricks over time. The pretty things certainly did help - they made Harry smile and they helped Louis to see exactly  _ what _ pretty things were his favorite. He’d been with Harry since he was sixteen - so he’d certainly picked up a few tricks along the way.

It wasn't one-sided though - in hindsight, it was clear for Louis to see. Harry had been so patient with him, so loving. They’d both made a lot of sacrifices to be together, but Louis was the one who was always having to go out of his way and comment on it. Forced to say things about Harry he didn’t mean. Harry never complained. He knew just as well that Louis had no choice. And he’d come home to find a bottle of wine, a plate of spaghetti, and a rosy-cheeked Harry suggesting they  _ Lady and the Tramp _ it, getting themselves dirtier than necessary before washing it all away in a bath. The water was always scented with these little things Harry would find at one of his shops, and he’d massage the knots out of Louis’ shoulders and just let him cry, knowing that sometimes you had to cry to just release some stress. Knew just how to touch him to drive him wild - when to pin him up against the door and kiss Louis senseless, when to send him these deep and sexy gazes from across the room, and when to just make out with him in the back of a taxi, manners be damned. Harry knew when Louis needed a good hug and when he needed a shot of tequila and a night out. Knew how to make him come undone in the perfect way that would make him feel like he was coming back together.

They were good for each other. 

  
  
  
  


Harry had been a bit depressed lately. It might have had something to do with the three girls he was rumored to be dating all at once, the way his stylist had laughed at him when he’d meekly brought a shirt from home to wear to an interview - one with button lace around the collar,  making him smile every time it brushed his neck - saying that it was too girly for a playboy to be wearing, potentially how his suggestion of a soft sunset-themed cover for their album was shot down for a grunge-esque look instead. Maybe because it all happened within the span of five days. 

Louis knew him well enough to know when his smiles were fake, when the light within him was diming in general, when he wouldn’t smile with his eyes even when they were at home alone. He knew that sometimes, Harry had to take a little time for himself, to think through those thoughts, before Louis could even be any help to him. So Harry had turned in early today, cutting his part of a recording session short. Everyone could tell he needed a break, that something was different, so no one said a word.

Louis left not long after him. He stopped by the store and picked up a few things that, he figured, might help make Harry feel a bit more  _ Harry _ again. 

He came home to find Harry standing in front of the refrigerator, eating strawberries right out of the box. He couldn’t help but smile a little as he set a few bags down on the counter, kissing his strawberry-tinted lips. “Hi, baby.” He whispered, pushing his curls behind his ear as he pulled away. “I stopped by the store for a few things. I was thinking we could have a movie night?” He didn’t stop long enough to wait for a response. “I got  _ The Fault in Our Stars _ , and some other little surprises.”

Harry seemed curious, green eyes darting over to the multitude of bags Louis had brought inside. “What kind of surprises?”

Louis was pretty surprised he was going along with this so easily because it usually took some coaxing for Harry to let Louis in, let him  _ help _ in any way he could. He gave a coy shrug, smiling at him. “Some things that have been on your wishlist, maybe? Some surprises, just because I love you?” Harry was looking for something a bit more detailed, it seemed. “Something pretty that I saw at the shops, thought it’d look gorgeous on you.”

Harry’s shoulders visibly relaxed a bit, as Louis mentioned it was something pretty. “Oh. That sounds lovely.” He said, his voice hopeful.

Louis was never one to let Harry down. “Go upstairs and take a shower, okay? I’ve got some stuff to get ready.”

Harry went easily, sparing a few glances back before ascending the stairs. Louis ran his fingers through his hair, before sorting everything out. He’d themed tonight as a sort of spa night - figured he could braid Harry’s hair for him, massage this wonderful smelling lotion into his skin, paint his nails this pretty, pearly pink color he’d found, and treat him to a few small presents. An orgasm thrown in, dessert and a glass of wine at the end… They’d been together for so long, Louis knew that this would help, that this was exactly what Harry needed. 

He sorted through his bags, sticking the wine and dessert in the fridge before heading upstairs with the rest, sashing most away for later, but leaving out a few things. He could hear Harry showering, humming some song that had been playing on the radio, and he knew he had some time. Harry took long showers, so he took the opportunity to lay out everything, fix the gift packaging on the two gift bags he left on Harry’s dresser, and dim the lights just a little bit. 

His timing seemed to be perfect. He heard the shower shut off and could hear Harry’s humming more. It wasn't long until the door was opening, and there Harry was. He’d dried off his hair already and was running the towel over his arms as he walked into the room, smiling just a little as he saw Louis. It wasn't meeting his eyes though, Louis noted, wasn't’ a genuine smile. They’d get there soon, though. He watched Harry dry a few droplets of water off his chest, Harry’s eyes locked on him, waiting. 

“I have a few presents for you,” He reminded, nodding over towards his dresser.

Harry tossed the towel in the laundry hamper and walked over, long past the point of being embarrassed to be naked in front of Louis. He bit his lip, hands slowly reaching forward to grab the card that was placed in front of the bags. His eyes lit up a bit as he read the few sweet sentences Louis had scribbled inside, fingers gently touching over the pressed flowers inside it. He closed the card up and smiled, setting it aside before opening the first bag slowly.

Louis had known Harry would open it first - it was a pastel blue with white tissue paper, the name of the store Louis had shopped at embroidered on the paper in gold. It was one of Harry’s favorite stores. “I know you’ve been eyeing that for a while,” Louis explained, smiling. Harry’s hands were touching the fabric in the bag, he hadn’t yet pulled it out, but he could already tell what it was. 

He pulled out the satin robe, sized just like Harry liked it to drive Louis crazy. It was blush pink and would look so good against Harry’s skin, popping against his eyes. Louis had even gotten his monogram stitched in white, sparkly stitching. Harry inspected it almost clinically. Looking at the stitching, the hemline, the tie around the waist, letting his fingers run over his initials. His smile slowly returning, he finally pulled it over his arms and around himself, tying the waist. He sighed, a smile that seemed a bit more true playing on his lips. “This… Is so pretty. I love it,” He said, his hands stroking the soft material, feeling it under his fingers. 

Louis smiled, nodding a bit. “You look so pretty in it, baby. You look pretty without it too - but I love the way it makes the green in your eyes look.” He offered. 

Harry gave a small blush but not much more, reaching for the second bag. He didn’t take his time as he did with the first, instead, setting the colored tissue paper aside before peering into the glittery gift bag. He smiled a bit more, pulling the item out and inspecting it the same way he did the robe. 

It was a pair of lace panties, low riding but high cut on the legs, something between panties and a thong. It was the style Harry preferred to wear, in a color that matched the stitching on his robe. He didn’t hesitate to put these on, slipping them on right under the robe, before coming to give Louis a big thank you hug and kiss.

He laughed as he got a lap full of Harry, kissing him back slowly, his mind wandering only for a second, wishing he could see the way those panties hugged Harry’s ass.  _ Later _ , he reminded. When Harry finally pulled away from the kiss, Louis smiled and ran his fingers through his damp hair. “What kind of braid do you want today, princess?”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat at the name, the way it always did when it had been a while since they got to spend this special time together. “The boxer ones?” He offered shyly. 

Louis nodded and smiled, knowing exactly what he was talking about. “Okay. Up you get, sit right there,” He motioned to the spot on the floor between his legs, where a pillow was already waiting. “I even got you a new brush and some hair products.” He said and smiled, feeling Harry sigh happily below him. 

It was quiet after that, Louis slowly brushed out Harry’s curls, applying all kinds of wonderful smelling things to his hair, massaging it in gently before brushing it one more time. He split the hair down the middle precisely, the kind of precision that comes from having six younger sisters who all needed help doing their hair before school. It was practiced and methodical. He tied one side up to keep it out of the way, stretching his fingers before finally beginning to braid Harry’s hair. 

He started slow, like always, but eventually, he got in a rhythm. Harry liked his braids tight - Louis always gently teased that it was simply a good excuse to make Louis pull at Harry’s hair, and Harry didn’t disagree - so he began to pull at his curls. He could hear Harry’s breathing quicken, getting labored, as he began to pull with a bit more force, more than just for the braiding.

A glance in front of him, and he could tell Harry was starting to get hard. Good. Soft moans were escaping from his lips, his eyes closed as his head leaned back, bending to Louis’ will. He tied the first briad off with a clear elastic, before repeating the process on the other side. His moans were more fluid now, and Louis always offhandedly wondered if it was the hair pulling or the process that got him so riled up. Either way, Louis loved it just as much, his cock half hard in his pants. Harry quieted a bit, leaned back against Louis’ knees as he tied off the other braid, before pressing a kiss to his scalp. Between his shampoo and the new products, he smelled like coconut, vanilla, and flowers. And that was Louis’ new personal heaven. 

Harry stayed sitting there, criss-cross on the pillow, as if to soak in the last couple seconds of the perfect moment. Louis pulled his lips away, letting Harry go, and moving himself to stand, putting the DVD in the player and letting the previews run as he put the hair supplies away. Harry loved watching the previews, so Louis took the opportunity to hop in the shower himself, washing off the germs and sweat from a day in the recording studio. He was out in a jif, always speedy when it came to showering. He re-used Harry’s towel, before pulling on a pair of briefs himself. Harry looked like a vision, relaxed and eyes focused on the TV, wrapped in a pretty pink robe. He looked happy, Louis decided, and Louis would do anything to keep him looking like that.

“Thank you,” Harry said, looking at Louis as he climbed into the bed next to him. “For tonight, and every night - I love you so much.”

Harry was choked up at the words and looked so vulnerable, but Louis had no doubts as he pulled Harry close, hugging him and kissing his forehead. “Love you so much. Nothing else I’d rather be doing, beautiful.”

The movie was halfway over when Louis decided to surprise Harry with the new lotion he’d bought him. It was handmade in a small batch, made for reducing stress and helping with blood flow. He let Harry focus on the movie as he began to work the lotion into his skin, starting at his feet and working his way up his body. He was sitting behind Harry now, the boy in the v of his spread legs. He let his hands slip under the robe, working the lotion into his back and tummy, pressing kisses onto his clothed shoulders as he did so. Harry was so beautiful like this, he decided, and finished it up with a neck massage and a few kisses down the column of his neck, to his collarbone. They were both still half hard, but it wasn't at the forefront of their minds. Not yet, at least. Well, to be specific - it was definitely at the forefront of Louis’ mind. But this was about Harry, not him. He knew Harry would make it known when he was ready. 

That moment came not much longer, when Harry began rocking his ass back against Louis’ cock. Harry’s hand grabbed the remote and shut off the TV, setting it down on the nightstand before leaning forward a bit, to get a better angle as he grinded against Louis.

Louis let him have his fun for a few minutes, holding his hips and grinding back against him a bit. Finally, he began to kiss down Harry’s neck, nipping at the skin, leaving tiny marks as he went. Harry went lax beneath him, his head tilting to give Louis access to more of his neck, which he took advantage of. As he kissed, he palmed Harry once over the robe, licking his own lips. “So pretty, babe. Don’t want to ruin your new robe, though.”

“You’re right,” He said, and his voice was a lot deeper and more sultry than normal. There was no denying how hard he was, or how turned on he sounded. He turned around so he was facing Louis, sitting up on his knees as he slowly stripped off the robe, folding it gently and setting it aside on the nightstand.

But Louis was looking at the sparkly panties, looking at the way Harry’s hard cock was filling the space and pressing against the lace, begging to be touched. He was looking at how high they cut up on his legs, wanting to kiss and bite at the skin there too because it was just so  _ pretty _ \- but he had plans he wanted to stick to. 

Louis’ eyes barely left Harry for a second, as he reached into the drawer of the nightstand, where he had stashed the rest of his supplies. Harry was watching him too, as he pulled out a bundle of baby pink tying rope. He watched Harry’s eyes light up, looking at Louis as if to make sure that he wasn't joking around. 

“Can you be good for me, princess?”

Harry nodded, seemingly lost for words. He held his wrists out silently, because that’s always where they started, but his eyes were kept on the pink rope. His eyes were finally lit up, looking as happy as the smile on his lips. 

He tied Harry’s wrists together quickly, he was quite practiced at it after all. After that, he tied the rope to the headboard, his face down so Louis could oogle and play with his beautiful ass. He sat himself down on Harry’s thighs, his fingers tracing the outline of the panties on his ass. “Can’t wait until next time, I can do a chest piece on you with the rope,” He mentioned. Because he had really bought it for that purpose, because of how pretty it would look, but he was only a man. A man who wanted to fondle Harry’s ass all goddamn night.

Harry let out a high pitched keen at that, seemingly agreeing with the statement. Louis smiled and let his hands cup Harry’s ass, slowly squeezing it in his palms. Harry’s ass had really filled in out of nowhere. One day he just -  _ had _ an ass, where it had been flat before, and that day had given Louis’ life even more purpose. He knew how people felt about his own ass now because it was like, he always wanted to stare at it, or touch it, or play with it... Harry’s ass took up a decent portion of his brain, really. 

So he massaged and kneaded, listening to Harry’s breathlessness and moans, watching him try so hard to stay still for Louis. He finally pulled the panties aside, letting his fingers slip underneath and rub over his hole. 

Harry was really moaning now, and Louis hadn’t even barely brushed his hole yet. He let his thumb tease at the skin, smirking as Harry’s whines got louder, and as his hips pushed back to try and get  _ more _ . “Mmm. You look so good, baby.” He reminded. Because he never wanted Harry to forget that. He lubed up his fingers quickly, not wanting to keep him waiting, before pressing a finger into him slowly. He knew what Harry could take, and worked his way up to three fingers within a few minutes. Because really, they’d fucked yesterday. He probably didn’t even need to be stretched, but he was being so good and just letting Louis do as he pleased. 

“How do you feel, baby?” Louis asked, pulling his fingers out, wiping the lube off on the sheets.

It took Harry a minute to respond. “I- I feel loved.” He replied, breathless from the stimulation just moments prior. “And pretty.” He added, softer than before.

Louis smiled more, pressing a myriad of kisses to the back of his neck, before lubing himself up. “You are  _ so _ pretty, princess. Love you so much. You’re my entire world.”

Harry was rambling about how he loved Louis too, when Louis pushed inside him. He knew how Harry liked it, fast. Even when all he wanted was to feel pretty -  _ pretty boys can still be fucked hard and fast _ , he’d reminded Louis once. And Louis certainly wouldn’t forget that. 

He set a rhythm easily, working just like Harry liked, and he wasn't complaining either. Harry was tight and hot around his cock, and he couldn’t help the grunts that escaped his lips as he fucked into him, holding his panties aside with one hand and keeping his ass spread with the other. Jesus, Harry was so perfect like this, moaning out how good it felt and how much he loved it, how pretty he felt.  He made sure he was fucking Harry the way he liked it. Hard and fast and precise, hitting his prostate with ease, since they’d been together exclusively almost as long as they’d been sexually active at all. He knew Harry’s body like the back of his hand, like a map to the town he grew up in.

He needed a bit more leverage though, and before he could think, one of his hands moved from spreading Harry’s ass, to pulling on his braids, using them as a reign to pull Harry back against his cock in perfect rhythm. Harry’s moans only got louder, Louis could hear him panting and moaning out in cries of pleasure. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, his cheeks pink and his lips bitten red.

To Louis, Harry was the most pretty person in the entire world.

It wasn't long before he was dangerously close to coming himself, so he was sure Harry was doing everything he could to hold off. He pulled out, stroking himself as he used his other hand to untie Harry’s wrists from the bedpost. Because as pretty as Harry’s ass was, now he wanted to see his face. He let a hand wrap around Harry’s cock, working him slowly but rubbing over the tip every single time, his eyes locked on Harry’s, determined to watch as he fell apart underneath him.

Harry was trying so hard not to come, Louis could see it on his face, so he took pity on him. “Go ahead, princess, come for me.” He urged, because he didn’t have much patience left himself. Two strokes and Harry was coming, shouting Louis name as he came all over his fist. Louis stroked him through it, cooing about how perfect and beautiful he looked when he came because Louis was a sap and he loved Harry  _ so _ much. 

Harry looked dazed and happy, preening under Louis’ compliments. His eyes drifted to Louis’ hard cock though, reaching out to stroke him as Louis licked Harry’s come off of his hand. He moaned around his fingers, because he really was that close, biting his lip a bit.

Harry just - looked so pretty and innocent but managed to have his hand around Louis’ cock at the same time. Making eye contact with him and stroking him like Louis’ come was the only thing he wanted on this planet. Which - Louis has  _ definitely _ felt that way about Harry before, so, he can relate. 

“Gonna come for me, Lou?” He asked, voice tired, but happy. “Come on my face? In my mouth?”

It was Louis’ turn to moan out now, his hips thrusting in time with Harry’s strokes. “Where d’you want it?” He asked him, stroking Harry’s pink cheek slowly.

“My mouth. We can both swallow each other, then.” He said, and it was only a few seconds before Louis was coming, right into Harry’s mouth, as requested. Louis came with a few curses stringing from his mouth, followed by some aimless praise to Harry, who looked content to lick the rest of Louis’ come right off his cock.

“I love you so fucking much, my filthy, brilliant, beautiful boy,” Louis said when he finally could form a coherent sentence. Harry just laughed and kissed him deeply, both of them tasting themselves on each other's mouths as they let their tongues dance. 

He seemed a little more  _ Harry _ , Louis smiled to himself. 

Things might not be perfect, but as long as they had each other, they were pretty damn good. 

(Even if they never got to the nail painting and wine, they could save that for next time.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thinking of doing a part 2 to this? comment if you'd be interested 
> 
> xx molls


End file.
